


Livestream Madness: Truth or Dare

by InstinctFan23



Category: Death Battle (Web Series), Legend of Spyro, Rayman, Skylanders Academy (Cartoon), Spyro the Dragon (Video Games), Wild Kratts
Genre: F/M, antimoporphe chararacters are in human form, asks open, huge family like squad, livestream madness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstinctFan23/pseuds/InstinctFan23
Summary: The cast of "Chaos Squad" are enjoying a relaxing livestream with their fans, but everything changes as a certain turquoise pigtailed singer chose to start a certain game type live on stream and deciding to bind their fans into it....





	1. Coming for the stream, staying for the madness

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a bit of an experimental story, so don't bash it right away.

_Off camera, 30 mins till the stream..._

 

"C'mon Ray, you'll love the stream", Spyro, also known as Spry, pulled his orange blonde friend at his hand in.

"Sure, but what if they don't like me. I mean, I'm for the first time in the livestream", the hero of the Glade of Dreams panicks and tries to walk away, although he's not the limbless Ray-person right now, but a scrawny guy wearing a purple sleeveless hoodie, grey cargo shorts, yellow sneakers, and his hair is a mess on his head.

He looks towards the dual toned hairdo of his friend, blonde spikes with purple bangs and sides and sights.

If it wasn't for Heat and her sudden apperance in the glade, saving it from the monsters he couldn't beat, he wouldn't be here in first place, leave alone having a human form of all things.

Speaking of the brunette singer, she's chatting with some of the guys who are also in the livestream this time around, mainly a guy with two colored red and black hair going by Crow, Chris, a brunette adventurer alongside, some others.

The entire cast wears casual outfits, meaning mostly comfy shirts, trousers and shoes, but some exceptions are usually there. Mainly a blonde girl in a pink almost skintight dress, golden leggings and pink heels.

Heat noticed the duo and jumps from her orange black studio chair and walks up to them.

"Sup you two", she greets the guys.

Spry, correcting his purple and white college jacket, grins.

"Awesome to be back here Heat.", he tells the singer, while Ray just kinda tries to hide himself behind his friend.

"Yeah...", he sights.

"Anyways, the stream starts soon, why aren't we chilling with the rest of the team before it really starts?"

"Easily a good idea Heat. Also Ray definitely needs to meet the rest of the group. He only knows me, you, Lege, Sky and that's it.", Spry agrees and shoves his buddy towards the small group he usually chills with.

The group introduces themself (Although Wiz is right now arguing with Boomstick at that moment about who took the last soda) and the stream starts.

 

_The team is live!_

 

As usual, the five girls Heat, Susan, Schanie, July and Miku from CrystalMelody, are opening the stream by greeting their audience and give a quick view over who has joined this time around.

"And before we come to what we are going to do", Heat announces with a grin, "ScrewAttack just dropped the announcement/trailer for the sixth season of Death Battle!" she ends with what looks like fangirling.

"Here we go again...", Susan comments, flipping her blonde hair.

And before any of the cast could object, Heat clicked play on the video.

To put it short, Heat fangirled the entire time, the entire team freaks out at Aquaman vs Namaro and eveyone's hyped.

"Before this escalates in yet another Death Battle marathon, we'll come back after a short break.", Susan said in annoyance as she sees how the brunette leader of the group screams already for a marathon of the web show in question.

 

 _Off Camera, short break..._

 

Heat jumps up to get herself something to drink, still fangirling, leaving some of the newer characters questioning the singers calmness. 

"For being a fan of the show she really freaked out....", Ray comments.

"I'm suprised as well.", Wiz replies.

"Wiz....", July nudged the scientist, "The first trailer literally drops on her B-Day this Wednesday"

The crew looks surprises towards the drummer.

"What? Heat's birthday is January 23rd, the day where the Aquaman teaser will drop on YouTube", she explains.

For a short moment it's quiet, but then Wiz suddenly speaks up.

"Dangit, you're right July. I totally forgot about that"

The rest groans in annoyance.

"Dude, you ain't serious...", Spry growls.

But to complain more wasn't time because the stream continued, as Heat came back with some soft drinks for her small team.

 

_Back live..._

 

"Anyways we...", Heat started as she got interrupted by the twintailed singer of the team.

"I've got an idea", she beams, "Why aren't we playing something?"

The girls look confused towards eachother.

"What do you mean?", Schanie asks.

"You know, something to relax and just have fun.,", Miku smiles. 

Heat's worried look already says anything no one spoke out.

"Like what?"

"Truth or Dare."

As soon as those words leaved the vocaloid, the entire team groans.

"You know where stuff like that can end?", Chris asks Miku, blushing like crazy about the fact that there could be any challenge or question which could reveal his crush on Heat.

"Please, I hope you thought that through....", Susan comments.

"Yeah, I was just about to say that.", Miku answers, "The fans are going to ask or dare, but here are some rules for that."

With that, she turns towards the camera. 

"The first rule is, nothing really dangerous and/or sexual, in both asks and dares. We really don't need that. Second, you are allowed to ask or dare a maximum of three people out of the team, but we are allowed to deny any ask or dare without penalty if we think it's too much.", the singer explains.

"Can we also agree on no Death Battle spoiler questions for Wiz and Boomstick?", Heat asks and looks towards the host in question.

"That was the next one I wanted to say.", Miku replies


	2. Chaos live

The group is still in shock by what Miku has said, but without a notice a staff member gave her a tablet on which she swipes around.

 

"Alright... The first few questions come from _SpellBoundNova, CrystalFan39_ and _Legendary_Emoji_ ", the vocalist read,

 

"And the questions/dares from Nova are:

_Chris: Whats the weirdest thing you've ever wanted to eat?_

  
_Heat: Most awkward moment?_

  
_Miku: Sing this song while doing a cute dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HdnKlF7nMA"_

Chris sights, Heat looks away in embarrassment and Miku looks through YouTube to find that song.

 

"I swear if she is going to say that, this is going to be hilarious", Spry snickers. 

 

"I think, the weirdest what I wanted to actually eat was that chill vanilla ice cream last summer...", Chris remembers.

 

"That was seriously weird.", Heat laughs,

 

"Anyways, my most awkward moment ever was actually during the first fanmeet.", she continues to answer, and Chris' eyes went wide.

 

"Please don't tell it..."

 

"During that we had a small seating change and I flipping felt onto Chris. Noting huge happened and everything's fine, but it was seriously awkward..", the singer blushes and hides her face in a black and blue ScrewAttack cushion.

 

Meanwhile Miku was looking up the song.

 

"Well, I can do it, but we definitely have to put POP/STARS by K/DA later on up.", she smiles.

 

"Let me think, kids track?", Heat asks, while the complete team quickly looks for headphones. They don't want to have that song stuck in their mind honestly.

 

The vocaloid performs the song with grace and the team applauds.

 

"Alright, next up is _CrystalFan39._

_First and foremost, a huge welcome to the three newbies Wiz, Boomstick & Ray, looking forward to see you in the team more. :) _

_Anyways, onto the dares._

_The first one's kinda a team one, since I don't want to only challenge the queen herself, I dare Heat (my rap queen <3), Spry, Wiz & Ray to wear their outfits from the MV of the CrystalMelody rendition from POP/STARS for the rest of the stream. _

_The second one is a truth towards my vocal queen Susan: Any plans on getting married already? I mean you and Martin are already a couple since quite some time._

_And the third is one for all: What is your favourite moment till now?_

_Love ya all guys! <3"  
_

"Can we answer the questions later?", July asks as she sees the quartet already heading for the dressing room.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same rules as the last time asking.

**Author's Note:**

> Rules for asking/dares:
> 
> 1.) You can ask up to 3 characters per chapter.
> 
> 2.) Either dare them or ask each of the characters. Keep in mind that they can (and will) deny dares or questions which they find either too personal and/or can be denied bc it doesn't fit in the rating I chose. 
> 
> 3.) Try to at least keep it PG(13), but you can go as up as T to ask. (No murder, killing or sexual stuff though) 
> 
> 4.) Special rule for Wiz & Boomstick: NO SPOILERS FOR THE UPCOMING FIGHTS IN DEATH BATTLE! I am NOT in knowledge of that and I'm glad for it.


End file.
